1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3-D) label which is attached to various products, such as bank bills, securities, passports, identification cards, cards, watches, caps, bags, clothes, bottles, and electronic goods, and in which patterns for checking whether or not a corresponding article is a genuine article are moved, wherein a plurality of microlenses is arranged in a lens layer at specific intervals, a pattern display unit is configured so that a pattern layer is formed of desired patterns formed by arranging pattern cells under the lens layer so that the distance between the centers of the arranged microlenses is the same or desired patterns formed by arranging pattern cells in a multiple of the distance between the central points of the microlenses on the basis of the central point of the microlens, a secret unit through which some of patterns are not seen when a focal length is not the same when some of the patterns are seen at the front of the lens layer, and patterns formed in the pattern layer can be checked to the naked eye through the secret unit when a focal length is identical with that of the secret unit.
Furthermore, patterns having the same letters or designs are formed. In order to be indicative of a movement of patterns, the patterns are formed in a forward direction and after the patterns are completed, patterns are formed in a backward direction. Accordingly, an effect that patterns disappear after they are generated, an effect that the shapes of the patterns are changed, an effect that the patterns are rotated 360°, or a visual effect that a moving image appears due to an optical illusion in which patterns move can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
The resolution of color copiers and color printers is improved with the recent development of office automation equipment. Accordingly, problems in that the color copiers and the color printers are used for various crimes, such as forging bank bills, securities, passports, identification cards, and cards, appear in succession.
Precise printing technologies using special materials or special ink, such as intaglio printing, barcode, hologram, silver coin, fine letters, fluorescent ink, magnetic ink, partial exposure hidden lines, and front and rear sheet custom printing, have so far been used as means for preventing the copying and forgery of printed matter.
However, such special printing may simply make forgery difficult, but may not be used to fundamentally prevent forgery.
The reason for this is that the forgery technology of a specialized forgery organization is advanced along with the rapid growth of computer peripherals, such as high-resolution color copiers and color printers.
Hologram is a technology capable of representing a 3-D shape and refers to a technology capable of representing information about each of the parts of an object in a 3-D image form using an interference phenomenon between an object wave reflected from the object and a reference wave that goes straight at a different angle based on the characteristics of a laser.
The hologram technology is based on the principle that light is divided into two parts using a semi-transparent mirror using a laser having a single constant wavelength, an object wave that is a reflected wave is produced by projecting one of the two pieces of light onto an object, the other of the two pieces of light is projected onto a film so that the object wave and a reference wave generate an interference phenomenon on the film, and a 3-D image is represented when the object wave and the reference wave recorded on the film are played back.
Such a hologram technology is recently used as a method of assigning a forgery and alteration prevention function to the hologram technology by applying the hologram technology to bank bills, securities, gift cards, passports, driver's licenses, and cards, but is disadvantageous in that imitation forgery is not clearly determined because a resin layer for protection and a hologram metal layer of a reflection type are thermally transferred to a card and printed matter on which the resin layer and the hologram metal layer will be deposited without a change through a common adhesive layer.
In general, a label means that information about a thing, such as a product name or trademark, is attached to paper and is used to be indicative of the source of an article and the contents, quality, and components of a commodity.
Furthermore, a label may function to be indicative of a specific source of an article so that whether or not the article is a genuine article can be determined.
Recently, illegal reproductions of expensive masterpieces are frequently distributed. In order to retrain such a behavior, various methods of determining a genuine article are being developed.
Accordingly, one of the methods for determining a genuine article includes attaching a label using gilt tooling or a laser piece so that other people do not easily forge a genuine article.
However, such a method does not sufficiently achieve its object because a corresponding label may be easily copied with the development of a printing technology or a gilt technology. Furthermore, there has been developed a technology using a label in which a specific image is not displayed in a normal state, but a hidden image is displayed according to a change of a specific state so that a corresponding trademark is displayed only when the label is seen at a specific angle.
The method of displaying a hidden image includes a method of making a background painted with dyes or pigments different from the brightness or chroma of the image or a method of inducing a visual illusion by configuring a background or image using fine and complicated designs or symbols.
The conventional label fabricated by printing using dyes or pigments as described above only represents a simple 2-D image and is problematic in that the dyes or pigments are discolored due to ultraviolet (UV) rays.
In order to solve such problems, Korean Patent No. 1341072 “Label for Identifying Genuine Article Comprising Multiple Nano Structures and Stereoscopic Lenses” was previously registered.
The previously registered patent relates to a method of displaying an image without using dyes or pigments and is a configuration in which an image is combined with a stereoscopic lens.
In the previously registered patent, a stereoscopic lens sheet configured to include a plurality of nanostructures and to display a hidden image includes an identification mark formation unit, including a stereoscopic lens layer, a focal length layer, and an image formation layer, and a coupling member. The image formation layer of the identification mark formation unit includes an aggregate in which a plurality of nanostructures protruded at intervals and heights of 50 to 200 nanometers is arranged periodically and regularly. A medium having a refractive index different from that of the nanostructures and a focal length layer is formed between the nanostructures and the focal length layer. An image of a desired color and shape can be implemented using only a structural design without using dyes or pigments, and an image having a color and shape of a nano unit of 10 microns or less can be represented on a single sheet.
However, the previously registered patent is disadvantageous in that a manufacturing process is complicated because it includes the identification mark formation unit, including the stereoscopic lens layer, the focal length layer, and the image formation layer, and the coupling member. Furthermore, the previously registered patent is disadvantageous in that there is a limit to a 3-D representation and a manufacturing process is complicated because an image is displayed using the medium having a different refractive index between the nanostructures and the focal length layer. Furthermore, the previously registered patent is advantageous in that a hidden image may easily appear at angles and focal lengths other than a predetermined visual field focal length because the image formation layer displays a common image using the aggregate including the plurality of nanostructures protruded at intervals and heights of 50 to 200 nanometers and hidden image formation units are formed, but is disadvantageous in that an image placed at and displayed on a hidden image formation unit may be easily imitated because the image is simple and it may be limitedly applied to specific products because a process of fabricating a label is complicated and the thickness of a label is too thick.
Furthermore, the previously registered patent is disadvantageous in that a manufacturing process is complicated and commercial production is limited because air or a vacuum state is formed between the nanostructures repeated in uneven forms and the focal length layer in order to check a genuine article and prevent forgery in a hidden image formation unit. Furthermore, there is a need to consider a method of causing curiosity and preventing forgery by displaying dynamically moving patterns because people soon become bored with statically moving patterns.